


Possession

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [46]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Characters, M/M, PWP, ace and sex positive, i can't get enough of them, so you get more too, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble wakes up Loudmouth in the best way possible.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Just another bit of smut for our boys. There isn't enough ace and sex positive smut out there, so I figured I'd try and add to it. Rabble is ace, and Loudmouth is demi, please respect their sexualities. Thank you.  
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

Rabble was barely awake; he had been dreaming of Ruckus and Mischief surrounding Loudmouth, overwhelming him and surrounding him. Rabble woke up hard, on his stomach, and rutting into the sheets. He couldn’t quite muffle the whine at the back of his throat.

“Rab’ika? Are you okay?” Loudmouth turned over, concern in his voice.

Rabble’s breath caught, he hadn’t meant to wake him. He attempted to nod, but he was sure Loudmouth could read his body language like a book. Loudmouth ran his hand down Rabble’s spine, resting at the small of his back, “You want me to help?”

Rabble arched into the touch, whining louder, “ _ Please _ , Lud’ika.”

Loudmouth kept his hand on Rabble,’s back as he leaned over to the drawer in the night stand for the lube. He loved the way his hand felt against Rabble’s back, it fit like it was made to be there. Loudmouth put the lube down next to him as he straddled Rabble’s thighs, running his hand over Rabble’s ass and squeezing it. Rabble’s gasp into his pillow was  _ beautiful _ . 

Loudmouth slicked up his fingers quickly so he could return his possessive, restraining hand to Rabble’s back, the other starting to open him up. Rabble moaned, hands twisting the sheets under his pillow. He tried to rut against the bed, but Loudmouth used his considerable thighs to hold his hips in place, just making Rabble whimper softly. 

Loudmouth took his time, loving all the sounds he was pulling out of Rabble. Soft and needy, slowly getting louder and more intense. When Loudmouth finally felt Rabble was good and ready he leaned down over Rabble’s back, pressing flush against him, “You ready, Rab’ika?”

Rabble couldn’t even form words, he just nodded emphatically. 

“Good, So good for me.” Loudmouth didn’t even sit back up, knowing how much Rabble loved his weight on top of him and all the skin on skin contact. He reached between them and slicked up his cock before he pushed in slowly. Rabble was breathing heavily. Loudmouth let him adjust, and get himself back under control. 

“Do you want to come now?” Loudmouth knew how easily and often he could. He could have him tumbling over the edge with ease if he wanted it. 

Rabble shook his head, “No, I want to with you.”

Loudmouth made a soft possessive noise in Rabble’s ear. Not quite a growl, but close. “As you wish, Rab’ika.”

Loudmouth wrapped his arm around Rabble’s chest, holding him still as he rolled his hips. Rabble moaned, and Loudmouth just wanted to hear more. 

He tried to keep his pace steady and slow, but every soft sound Rabble made, squirming under him, trying to get the friction he needed so desperately, just urged Loudmouth on. He very quickly was close to the edge himself.

Loudmouth looped his legs around Rabble’s, able to manipulate him enough to lift him off the bed just enough to get his other hand around Rabble’s cock. He barely stroked him a full up and down before Rabble moaned his name, spilling over his hand. Loudmouth followed him over the edge, filling him up, just the way Rabble loved.

Loudmouth unhooked his legs and pressed Rabble into the mattress, who gave a contented sigh at the renewed weight. Loudmouth nuzzled Rabble’s cheek, “We should probably clean up.” 

Rabble made a noise of disagreement in his throat, “Not yet. Please? I like feeling so full of you, surrounded by you, loved by you.” 

Loudmouth felt like his heart would burst, he had  _ so much _ love for Rabble, and he was glad that Rabble could sense at least some of that. He would do anything he could to give him more of that feeling. 

“Of course, Rab’ika. Anything for you.” They stayed like that for half the morning, content in each other’s love and company. 


End file.
